Time turn
by violetvolvox18
Summary: In the middle of the last fight Hermione is attacked and sent away? But where does she go?
Hermione ran, ran for her life. Tress flashed by one by one. A bang sounded to her left bringing her attention back to her attacker. In the heat of war Hermione had had here wand ripped out of her hand so she was defenceless against the hooded figure. A "SNAP"echoed around the suddenly quite clearing with the war raging on miles away. She had nowhere to run as the trees had been set ablaze. Spinning around to search for an exit she stumbled and fell cracking her head on a rock. The figure leered forward and slowly removed its hood and there stood in front of her was ...

He leered over with his wand drawn. As dizziness overtook Hermione , Lucious shot a spell and blue light erupted from his wand sending her world into darkness.

 _ **Marauder Era**_

"Welcome everyone to another great year at Hogwarts. I hope you have a lovely year and don't play to many pranks. Let the ..." Dumbledore didn't get to finish his beginning of the year speech as a cruel laughter echoed throughout the hall. An explosion on the Slytherin table. There lying on the table was a girl littered with bruises, scars and cuts. Girls screams and boys gasps could be heard through out the hall. "Calm down everyone!" Dumbledore bellowed calming the students. He and Professor Mcgonagall had made there way to the Slytherin table.

A boy with bleach blonde hair bounded over to the girl and reached over to check her pulse. "Don't touch her Mister Malfoy!" shouted Dumbledore with ah hint of worry. Mister Malfoy ignored him and felt for her pulse. It was weak but still there. "She's alive" he said matter-of-factly. Even though Dumbledore had told him not touch her but he did anyway because he wasn't going to listen to that old fool.

"She has many injures" stated Professor Mcgonagall after waving her wand over the girl.

She moaned and rolled over smashing a goblet in the process.

"Poppy take the girl to the infirmary" Dumbledore instructed , turning to Mister Malfoy he gave him the death glare and instructed "Follow me Mister Malfoy" leaving the hall in stone cold silence.

 **Dumbledores Office**

"Why did you touch when I told you not to?!" Shouted Dumbledore. He was annoyed at Malfoy Because this wasn't the first time he had told him not to but he had anyway.

"I wanted to see if she was all right" Argued Malfoy back. He was getting annoyed, he had helped the girl and now he was being thanked with anger from his stupid headmaster.

"I want to see her!" He demanded.

"You will not see her!" Ordered Dumbledore.

"WHAT" He was furious know one , not even his parents , told him no especially not this old fool.

"You will not corrupt her she has a pure heart, you will not turn her dark" Dumbledore bellowed " Now when she wakes up she will be sorted into Gryffindor and do her education here" Dumbledore carried on calmly.

"People will find out what your really like and i will talk to her" He stood and stormed out leaving Dumbledore furious.

 **The Infirmary**

"Will she be all right?" Mcgonagall questioned.

"Yes but she has many injuries but they weren't from the fall. It seems that she was badly injured before she got here maybe from fighting. We just have to wait for her to wake up" Poppy explained.

 **Hermione POV**

Why are lights always so bright and white of all the colours why white.

"When will she wake up?" a voice questioned to my right ,which I think was Mcgonagall.

"Now!" I interrupted not knowing were my anger came from. Sitting straight up I saw Mcgonagall and poppy staring at me in shock. Standing up i transfigured my clothes to fit me without all the holes.

"In the Great Hall with everyone else eating dinner" Mcgonagall stuttered still shocked that I had just got up AND used magic after being so badly injured.

I stormed of slamming open the doors of the infirmary. I was mad. I don't know why but i was and it was aimed at Dumbledore. That fool made me fight by threatening me with my parents lives.

The Great Hall doors stood right in front of me staring back at me. The last time I saw them they were in ash blowing around in the wind.

What would I do just walk in there and demand to see him. Actually I'm going to do that right now.

"BANG"

The doors slammed open.

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Who are you?" His voice boomed around the now silent hall. He didn't recognize me as the girl that fell from the ceiling. Obviously I looked a lot worse earlier.

I grinned , someone had finally confused the "oh mighty Dumbledore".Smirking, I walked to the teachers table and bent down with my elbows on the table and my chin on my hands.

"We need to talk" I stated. Standing up I started walking away from the table. Whispers surrounded the hall.

"Well come on then I haven't got all day" I was getting impatient now.

Dumbledore stood and started following me out the hall. The other teachers just stood and stared, obviously know one had talked to Dumbledore that way before.

When I reached the doors he had finally caught up. Turning around I noticed everyone was still staring at me.

"Please continue" I said sweetly while smiling and slammed the doors.

"Your office?" I questioned. He just stared at me for a while.

"Um yes my office" He stuttered. WOW the great Dumbledore can stutter.

 **Dumbledores Office**

"Who are you?" He questioned me a soon as we walked through the door to his office.

Do I tell him the truth or do I make up a back story.

"I'm Mia Torill Falk, My family was attacked by people in white robes and blue masks, I was fighting when I started to glow then everything went black and I ended up here" I stated trying to act confused.

"How did you know who I was and how did you get here?" He questioned again, I could tell that this was turning into an interrogation.

"I know who you are because you run the most famous wizarding school and I don't know how I got here" I replied

"Well we shall arrange a portkey for you to go home back to your family"He stated

I was getting annoyed now, he didn't need to question me so much and assume things.

"The thing is my family all died during the attack"I said starting to fake cry.

"I'm so sorry Mia, We will have you stay here and finish your education" I could tell that he was not sorry, he was acting like the sad granddad.

"Ok" I sniffled, still 'crying'.

After a few awkward minutes he started shuffling around his room searching for the sorting hat.

"Ah-ha here it is" He exclaimed as he pulled the hat of the shelf and wandered over to me, by now I had stopped 'crying'.

"Now sit still and let the hat talk"He commented

I sat up straight and the sorting hat was placed on my hat.

 ** _Well what do we have here._**

 _Hello Mr sorting hat._

 ** _Ah hello Miss Falk. Wow ,You could be in any house at all but which house do you want to be in?_**

 _I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin Mr sorting hat._

 ** _Are you sure, that is a very dark house, why not Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?_**

 _I am very sure, thank you._

 _ **But Dumbledore wants you to be in Gryffindor and he will not rest until you are.**_

 _I know but Slytherin is for me, so place me there please._

 _ **Ok Miss Falk.**_

Dumbledore was staring at me with what seemed like hope and curiosity.

"SLYTHERIN" The hat shouted.

Dumbledore was furious.

"I TOLD YOU TO PLACE HER IN GRYFFINDOR YOU STUPID HAT" He bellowed

"Do you see what I have to put up with" The hat stated. I couldn't help but laugh. The hat may be old but he still has a sense of humour.

Dumbledore was still stood there glaring madly at me and the hat.

"Sooo I will be at the Slytherin table if you want me" I said transfiguring my jacket into Slytherin robes and dashing out the door. I kept running till I made it to the great hall doors. Calming down I took deep breaths and pushed open the doors. Everyone stopped talking, I walked over to the end of the Slytherin table and sat down. Whispers broke out while I rolled my eyes at there stupid gossip. The other Slytherins around me were staring at me while I started to eat.

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely.

"Well we wondering who you were since you technically just bossed around Dumbledore." A crazy haired girl stuttered. I am assuming that she is Bellatrix.

"I'm Mia Falk" I stated and went back to eating my food.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune" A boy with bleach blonde hair told my while sticking out his hand for me too shake.

"Pleasure"I said and reached out my hand to shake his waiting hand.

The rest of the evening went by quickly with Lucius introducing my to everyone. I have to admit that he is a very handsome man. On the way to the dorm I saw a boy that looked exactly like harry but with different eyes. James Potter, my New enemy. The Slytherin dorms are a lot different to the Gryffindor dorms, they are colder but have a homely feeling to them.

Home was the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep.

 _Nightmare_

 _Hermione ran, ran for her life. Tress flashed by one by one. A bang sounded to her left bringing her attention back to her attacker. In the heat of war Hermione had had here wand ripped out of her hand so she was defenceless against the hooded figure. A "SNAP"echoed around the suddenly quite clearing with the war raging on miles away. She had nowhere to run as the trees had been set ablaze. Spinning around to search for an exit she stumbled and fell cracking her head on a rock. The figure leered forward and slowly removed its hood and there stood in front of her was ..._

I gasp awake and sit up. A nightmare that's all it was, nothing more.

"Hey, are you all right" Spoke a voice, startling me from the other side of the dorm. Bellatrix that's who it was.

"Yes" I stuttered, while shivering. She started to move to come over to me but before she could leave her bed I jumped of mine and legged it for the door.

"MIA!" She shouted "Where are you going?" Her voice echoed down the stair case. The sound of her footsteps following me bounced of the walls.

Making it to the common room I stopped and turned around. Bellatrix had caught up to me and was staring at me with questioning eyes.


End file.
